Return of the Nites
by AVP5
Summary: Full-story version of "The Promo" story. The Nites have finally made their return to WWE looking to once again become the most dominant team and regain the tag team titles. How will things go as they look to get back to the top of the tag team mountain? And who will they go up against to get there? Summary and title not good I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all will like this and will like what is going to happen. This is the long-story version of my "The Promo" story. For those who don't remember go check it out so you can remember. It will involve three of my OCs that will make their debut in this story. **

**This took me a while to work on since I was busy working on my other stories and trying to recall what happened around 2010. I have the WWE Network, but it doesn't have much of what happened on Raw and SmackDown besides some events. **

**I also want to than my friend for his help on the story. He helped me out on the matches and with what happened around these times. I appreciate it my friend and we hope you all like how this story goes. So let's get started with the disclaimer.**

**I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Also, finally! The Macho Man Randy Savage is going to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. So enjoy the chapter everyone and we hope you like what happens. **

**Money in the Bank 2010**

**_Line-up_**

**1. Big Show vs. Matt Hardy vs. Kane vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Christian vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Drew McIntyre in a SmackDown 8-man Money in the Bank ladder match**

**2. Alicia Fox (c) vs. Eve Torres Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship**

**3. The Hart Dynasty (c) w/Natalya vs. the Usos w/Tamina Snuka Tag Team match for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship**

**4. Rey Mysterio (c) vs. Jack Swagger Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**5. Lay-Cool vs. Kelly Kelly and Tiffany Tag Team match**

**6. Randy Orton vs. the Miz vs. Chris Jericho vs. Evan Bourne vs. Edge vs. John Morrison vs. Mark Henry vs. Ted DiBiase Raw 8-man in the Money in the Bank ladder match**

**7. Sheamus (c) vs. John Cena Steel Cage match for the WWE Championship**

_Kansas City, Missouri (7/18/10)_

WWE's new PPV so far has gone well. The first match of the night is the SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match where the fans got to see a lot of action. From Kofi Kingston jumping off the top of the ladder putting his rival, Drew McIntyre through the announce table. To Big Show pulling out that large ladder that was designed for him to use and how it took everyone to put down the giant to keep him out of the match.

In the end, Kane defeated the Big Show, Matt Hardy, Christian, Drew McIntyre, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, and Kofi Kingston to win the briefcase. He is now guaranteed a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship anytime in the future.

The next match has Alicia Fox defending her WWE Divas Championship against Eve Torres. It wasn't the best match of the night, but it did push both women to their limits before the champion retained her title.

The next match is the WWE Tag Team Championship match between the Hart Dynasty against the Usos. Both men came out with Natalya and Tamina Snuka. This is a match the challengers have been waiting for since they made their debut in WWE. They got their shots now, but the champions vow they won't go down losing without a fight.

The challengers came out first being accompanied with their manager Tamina Snuka, daughter of the WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka".

She came out to the ring with her cousins Jimmy and Jay Usos, the sons of former WWE Superstar Rikishi. All three made their debut two months ago when they attacked the tag champions and made a statement.

The Unified Tag Team Champions soon came out with the crowd getting behind them. The Hart Dynasty has David Hart Smith, the son of the British Bulldog with his tag partner Tyson Kidd.

He was the last student of the Hart Dungeon and they are being escorted by Natalya, the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. They came have been dealing with the Usos for two months now ever since they made their debut and now they plan to settle this rivalry.

The Usos showed the Hart Dynasty why they are tough. They showed their aggressive side against the tag team champions.

But, the Hart Dynasty fought back and showed the Usos they weren't going down without a fight. Even the women on the outside got into a fight with Natalya taking Tamina down. In the end David Hart Smith locked in the Sharpshooter and they retained the Tag Team titles.

Natalya brought the titles in for her boys and all three held the four titles up high. The fans gave the champs a good cheer and everything looked like it was going well.

That was until the lights turned off. The fans looked on confused wondering what was going on and if this was part of the show.

When the lights came back the champions get attacked from behind by two masked men as they begin beating them up. Natalya tries to assist them, but is also tackled down by a woman wearing a similar mask as them men in the ring. She pulls Natalya out of the ring and whips her into the steel post knocking her down. She then locks in the Sharpshooter keeping the move locked in until Natalya passed out.

The two masked men continued their attack in the ring as each of the two had the champions in separate corners. The tallest of the assailants lifts David Smith up for a Military Press and tosses him to the outside. Tyson tries fighting back against his opponent, but gets kneed in the gut. He is then whipped to the corner hard as he hits the turnbuckle chest first and gets knocked down to the mat.

The two masked men begin talking trash to Tyson while the fans booed at them. They then lift him up, whipped him to the rope, and delivered a Flapjack with a Cutter combination.

They look over to see David Hart Smith using the announce table to help him up. Both men make their way out of the ring, removing the monitors to the Spanish announce table, and begin beating David Smith down. They dragged him near the ring apron where they pulled him up. They joined him and placed one hand each on his throat.

They turn to the fans giving them a thumbs down and proceeded to Chokeslammed him through the Spanish announce table. The fans booed loudly at them as the masked woman enters the ring. She is then joined by the masked men, grabbing a microphone. Looking around they hear the fans chanting "You Suck!" at them over and over.

All three begin removing their masks revealing who they are. It is revealed to be Jason and Zachary Nite, who for weeks have been talking about making their return to WWE. They are also joined by the WWE Women's Champion, Kari Nite who has been in the roster before the two men returned. Some of the fans looked on shocked at who the attackers are and what they did.

Jason lifts the mic up with a smug smile on his face.

Jason: We told you we were coming and look at this. We're baaaack!

The crowd booed loudly at the trio who don't seem to care.

Jason: I don't know why you guys look so shocked. I mean we did tell you we were coming right? For weeks we told everyone how we were coming back to the WWE, what we were going to do, and how we were going to make an impact. But noooo no one here took us seriously and well look what happened.

Jason points to the destroyed Hart Dynasty, who are being checked on by the referees and officials.

Jason: I mean you guys should be happy to see us after all the tag team division here has been so lacking that it's a miracle it didn't disappear for years like they did with the Women's Championship. But I also notice how many of you don't know who we are, probably because you are stupid little punks who can't look up simple information. Soooo, Zach my friend why don't you tell them who were are.

Jason hands his friend the mic next as the crowd continued booing. He mouths at them not giving a damn what they think of him.

Zach: Years ago we got fired from this company because they didn't believe in us and they treated us like outcasts. Seriously they put us in tag team matches against guys who were only a team because they couldn't break out or sucked as bad as Michael Cole's commentary.

Some of the fans cheered for Zach, as Cole looks on a little surprised by the comment.

Zach: They didn't give a damn about us and wanted us gone. We didn't come here to win any popularity contest, we came to wrestle. Something this company forgot because they would rather turn this place into a *bleep* kids show than a *bleep* real wrestling show!

More fans began cheering, but there were still fans booing at them.

Zach: We are the most dominant team in the wrestling world. We have won every tag team titles in the world from Japan, Mexico, and even here in the WWE. We took on some of the best teams in the world and were trained by one of the greatest teams in the word. And if you don't like it then you can kiss our *bleep*

The fans went back to booing and chanting "You Suck!" as Jason is handed back the mic.

Jason: A few months ago WWE called us and begged us to come back. They begged us to come back to help this tag team division and make it as awesome as it was years ago. That's what we are going to do and Hart Dynasty whenever you wake up at the hospital we want you to know we are coming for your titles. And we will take them.

Jason hands the mic back to Zach as he walks over where Tyson is being helped.

Zach: And boy, count yourselves lucky we took it easy on you. But tomorrow when we meet we won't go easy on you.

Zach drops the mic as the Nites leave the ring. As they make it up the entrance stage they get into a pose.

_Later _

The show continued with Rey Mysterio defending his world title against Jack Swagger the former world champion. Swagger targeted Rey's injured ankle trying to make him tap out to regain his title. Mysterio fought off against him and even tricked Swagger when he loosen the laces of his boot. So when Swagger grabbed the boot it was removed from Rey's foot causing Swagger to fall back.

Rey then hit a Hurricarana pin hold getting the win and retaining his title. As Rey celebrates his win, Swagger attacks him from behind. Kane came out to make the save, but then came out again to cash in his briefcase for a world title. Kane defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship becoming the first man to win the briefcase and world title at the same night.

Lay-Cool faced Kelly Kelly and Tiffany in a tag team match. The match ended with Layla getting the win on Kelly Kelly thanks to Michelle.

The next match was the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder match. It was another good match like the first Money in the Bank earlier in the night with two veterans of the ladder match competing. It began with everyone targeting Mark Henry keeping him from getting to the ladder. It then turned to Evan Bourne showing off his high flying skills and how well he did in the match.

It then went to Mark Henry taking control knocking four men off the top of two ladders. Maryse trying getting involved until Morrison got her out of the ring before taking out Ted DiBiase. The best moment of the night had Orton delivering an RKO on Edge, Morrison, and Jericho coming close to win the match. That was until Miz pushed him off and won the briefcase earning himself like Kane a world title shot whenever he wants.

The final match of the night had John Cena being unsuccessful in winning back the WWE Championship from Sheamus, thanks to the Nexus. It wasn't the best match of the night as Sheamus and Cena went back against one another. It was a not a bad match as both men tried their best to get the win against one another. In the end though the Nexus got involved helping Sheamus escaped the cage winning the match and retaining his title.

Most of the Nexus went after him, but left some of their members behind for Cena to take his anger out on. He took out Justin Gabriel and then took out Michael Tarver with the steel steps. He then heads up the ramp knowing he is going to need to deal with the Nexus soon. For now though he will rest up and deal with them tomorrow.

He turns to the fans and is about to salute to the fans, when he is attacked by the Nites from behind. They continued their attack on him while Kari comes out with a table setting up near the armored truck set up for the PPV. The Nites delivered a Double Chokeslam on Cena right on the ramp before dragging him on the announce table. Jason makes his way to the roof of the truck as Zach makes sure the table is set up right.

Jason makes it to the top as the fans gave a mixed reaction. He jumps off hitting a 450 leg drop putting Cena through the table. The fans cheered loudly while also chanting "Holy Shit!" as Zach and Kari helps Jason up. They head up the entrance stage posing as the show goes off the air.

**What a way to make their debut huh? Not only did they attack all three of the Hart Dynasty, but they also took out John Cena. If that isn't an impactful moment, then I don't know what is. What do they have in store for tomorrow night? You'll have to wait to see what happens. **

**Thank you to my friend for his help on the story and helping me with any mistakes I made. I appreciate it my friend. If you like how this went, then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **

**_Results_**

**1. Kane defeated Big Show, Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Christian, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre to win the SmackDown Money in the Bank briefcase**

**2. Alicia Fox (c) defeated Eve Torres to retain the WWE Divas Championship**

**3. The Hart Dynasty (c) w/Natalya defeated the Usos w/Tamina Snuka to retain the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship**

**4. Rey Mysterio (c) defeated Jack Swagger to retain the World Heavyweight Championship**

**5. Kane defeated Rey Mysterio (c) to win the World Heavyweight Championship**

**6. Lay-Cool defeated Kelly Kelly and Tiffany**

**7. The Miz defeated Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Edge, John Morrison, Mark Henry, and Ted DiBiase to win the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase**

**8. Sheamus (c) defeated John Cena to retain the WWE Championship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter and glad how it went. Thanks to those who left reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and also glad the Royal Rumble this year went better than last year. Oh man that was a bad PPV.**

**I wasn't happy about what happened to Bryan, but at least the winner is not as bad as Batista. Also we got to see Bubba Ray Dudley make his return along with DDP. That's not a bad thing people it's a good thing. Also congratulations to Brock Lesnar on keeping his title despite all he went through last night and I hope you aren't seriously hurt dude. **

**Still hope WWE does make better storylines as we get closer to WrestleMania. Anyways, last time we saw the Nites make their return by taking out the Hart Dynasty and John Cena. Now we will see them make their return to Monday Night Raw. How will things go now that they're back?**

**Read on to find out. I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Their information is on my profile and thanks to my friend for his help. Now let the new chapter begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Debut**

_WWE Monday Night Raw (07/19/10) _

The show opens with a video package of last night. It showed the Money in the Bank Ladder matches, Kane and the Miz winning the briefcases, Kane cashing it in on Rey Mysterio, the Nites making their debut, and the WWE Championship ending. Sheamus retained the title after escaping the cage, while John Cena took out the remaining Nexus that stayed behind. It then showed John Cena being taken out by the Nites before it ended.

Michael Cole: 24 hours removed from a controversial and shocking Money in the Bank event, especially how things ended last night. We welcome you live to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole, Jerry "the King Lawler at ringside. And King, I think you will agree with me when I say last night left everyone shocked after the Steel Cage match for the WWE Championship.

Jerry Lawler: Your telling me Cole, it was crazy first we saw Kane win the Money in the Bank contract then cash it in hours later and become World Heavyweight Champion, then we see the return of not only the Nites but Kari is back and has sided with them and that wasn't enough John Cena once again screwed out of the WWE title by the Nexus.

Michael Cole: Don't forget what the Nites did to John Cena. Not only did they attack him, but they put him through a table. John Cena was carried out of the arena on a stretcher and was sent to the hospital for observation. He's been medically cleared, but the doctors said he was lucky he didn't suffer any serious injuries with the night he has had.

Suddenly "Bodies" by Drowning Pool begins to play as Jason and Zachary Nite appeared with Kari escorting them. The fans begin booing loudly at all three for what happened last night.

They make their way towards the ring they each grab some mics. They enter the ring as the crowd chanted "You Suck!"

Michael Cole: And here comes the two men who last night shocked the world with their actions. Not only did they attack the Hart Dynasty, but they also took out Cena all in one night. King, you've seen these two men compete in the past when they were part of WWE. Have you ever seen this level of aggressive side before when they competed here on Raw?

Jerry Lawler: Not that brutal I mean these guys were about having some fun and being serious in ring competitors but now it seems they just wanna make an impact and by God they did.

Michael Cole: I was told by the Anonymous Raw General manager before the show went on the air that he was actually impressed by this change by the Nites. He said he was a fan and was disappointed that they got fired. But when he saw them come out he was happy by their new attitudes and won't punish them for attacking Cena.

Jerry Lawler: Goes to show if you make the statement someone will take notice, wonder what the Nites are up to.

The crowd continue booing at them and chanting, "You Suck" over and over. Kari gives them a smug look and didn't seem to care what they say about them.

Kari: In case you didn't understand what happened last night then let us explain why I am here with the two men that made their return to the WWE. My full name is Kari Nite and I am here to welcome back the most dominant team in the wrestling world, the Nites!

The crowd boos at her loudly, but Kari ignores them.

Kari Nite: Last night was a night that no one will ever forget as we saw history be made. It was also the night that these two men who were fired years ago not only made their return, but they did it in a huge way. They not only took out the current Tag Team Champions, but they also took out John Cena who we all know got what he deserved. And now tonight history is made against as the Nites reunite right here, right now.

The crowd continues booing while Jason and Zach applaud.

Kari Nite: You see for a two years I have been busting my ass to make a career here in the WWE without my guys who were fired. I've been a two times WWE Diva's Champion and I won this *holds up the WWE Women's Championship* two times proving to the world I'm not a stupid bimbo like all the Divas in the back. I mean, whatever happened to the real women wrestlers? This company decided that good looks is all you need to get a career here, and they don't care if you spit on the name of the Women division who build a legacy here!

Some of the fans began cheering for Kari, while others still booed at her.

Kari: Women like, Trish Stratus, Lita, Chyna, Jazz, the Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, and the others who build this division from the ground up. I bet they would all be disappointed at how low these women have gone and have disrespected all their hard work.

More fans begin cheering, but only when Kari mentioned the six Divas.

Kari: I am sick and tired of WWE trying to make me into these women. I'm not going to be like them. As a mother I am going to show how women should be. I am going to show that the Women/Diva's Division needs to have strong women who will go the limits to prove their worth to be a champion.

The Nites applaud again.

Kari: I am not going to waste my time fighting two grown women who act like teenagers. Lay-Cool, stop acting like two immature stupid little bitches and act your age!

This got more reaction as the crowd chants for Kari.

Kari: That is why I'm glad my boys came back. A change is coming and we're going to make it happen, whether you want to or not. A change to help the tag team division return to its rightful glory. And it all started last night.

Kari steps back as Zach walks forward with the crowd booing loudly at him. Zach ignores them and smiles

Zach: Hey yo!

The fans booed, while Zach just smiled.

Zach: I've always wanted to say that. Anyways, five years ago we made our debut in WWE, but got fired because this company felt our attitude was disrespectful and unprofessional. However, years later the night after WrestleMania 26 we got a call from WWE offering our jobs back so we can help the tag team division again. They practically begged us to come back, especially at how successful and how dominant we were competing in every other wrestling organization we have been a part of.

Jason and Kari begin applauding while the fans booed.

Zach: We agreed to come back and help return the tag team division to what it once was, but we also wanted to send a message to the locker room in the back. We're back and if you get in our way you'll end up like everyone we took out last night. From the Hart Dynasty and John Cena. So again just try getting in our way and you'll see what happens.

Jason steps forward, while looking at the crowd. He sees them all booing at them and sees some signs that showed their dislike to the Nites.

Jason: Hart Dynasty, you know why we attacked you. We told you all from our videos we didn't care who walked out the Tag Team Champions last night, we were coming for them. As for John Cena, well we just felt that our return needed a little more impact, and what better way to do that than to take out the clown of the WWE. The same guy who has been making wrestling look like a joke, while all you little brats around here kiss up to him.

The fans booed loudly at Jason who just shook his head.

Jason: Oh please, those who are booing with me are the reason why wrestling in this company sucks. Your little brats don't know anything about real wrestling and you parents support the whole PG rating so your kids don't see any real action. That is why we attacked John Cena, he is the reason why this company sucks and why real wrestling is gone. And you are the jackasses who support this whole thing, because you bought in to the whole thing, so if you want to boo at anyone then boo at yourselves!

Zach nods in agreement and speaks again.

Zach: John Cena, we are going to let the Nexus finish what we started last night. While they deal with you, we are going to deal with the Hart Dynasty who have yet to give us our answer. So boys, get your asses out here right now and give us our answer. If you're able to walk that is.

After half a minute, Kari begins talking.

Kari: I guess Natalya's boys have lost their spines since last night. I can't blame them for not coming out here. They are nothing but a bunch of losers just like Uncle Bret Hart. Another loser who got his ass kicked by the Nexus.

Cole: Wow, I have never seen this side of Kari before. Are the Hart Dynasty even here?

"New Foundation" begins to play as they get a reaction from the crowd.

Lawler: I do not want to be the Nites or Kari right now because I talked with the Hart Dynasty earlier and they were looking for payback.

Natalya: First of all you guys sure talk a big game, when you're not hitting us from behind like the true spineless cowards you three are.

Kari didn't let that get to her as she still had a smug look on her face.

Tyson: You guys think you can make a huge splash by attacking us from behind? That you can come into this company and make your return by trying to take us out? Well you're sadly mistaken because you couldn't get the job done. We're here and we're ready for a fight.

DH: And you want an answer? We've got you one.

They dropped their mic's and ran into the ring and a brawl erupted.

However, their match last night and the assault left the Hart Dynasty at a weakened state as the Nites took advantage. Zach pushes Tyson back and when he runs towards him Zach delivers a Big Boot to the face.

Jason gets behind DH Smith and hits him with a German Suplex. He released him and kicks him to the side of the head.

Kari ducks and superkicks Natalya again and continues attacking the woman.

As the Nites continued attacking them, the Usos with Tamina suddenly appear and attack the Nites and Kari. The brawl continues to escalate as security comes down from the back to separate everyone.

Suddenly the lights begin flickering as Cole grabs a mic and gets booed by the crowd.

Cole: May I have your attention please? I have received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager.

Cole goes towards the laptop to read what the Anonymous Raw GM sent him.

Cole: And I quote, the Nites want a tag team championship match? You got it. The Usos want to get involved? You got it. The Hart Dynasty wants payback? You got it. At Summerslam for the first time in ten years the Tag Team Championships will be defended…in a Triple-Threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match!

Lawler: Oh yeah! The last match took tag team wrestling to another level and we make history once more!

The crowd cheered loudly looking forward to another TLC tag team match. The Nites nod their heads and like that idea, as does the Usos who are looking forward to it. The Hart Dynasty looks on and sees this as their chance to finish this fight.

Michael Cole goes back to the announce table.

Cole: Well King it looks like Summerslam we've got one match set up and it's one I think that will end this problem.

Lawler: End it? It's going to make some careers and possibly end some at Summerslam.

_WWE Monday Night Raw (07/26/10) _

Cole: We are live on Monday Night Raw as we are on the road to the biggest party of the summer. Michael Cole here with the Hall of Famer, Jerry "the King Lawler" and King a lot has happened since last week. Not only did we find out at Summerslam the Tag Team titles will be in on the line in a triple-threat TLC match, but at the PPV John Cena will lead Team WWE to go up against Team Nexus.

Lawler: John Cena and his team might be able to beat these renegades but can they work as a team long enough to do so? And speaking of a cohesive unit here's the Nites and their cohort Kari.

"Bodies" begins playing as the Nites appeared. The fans begin booing at them as they enter the ring holding mics. The music cuts off as all three look around at the audience who chant "You Suck" over and over. The Nites didn't look impressed.

Zach: Really? Is that all you can say to us? I mean come on, whatever happened to saying Ass*bleep*? You don't have to worry about these kids hearing that, they probably say worst things than us.

The fans begin chanting "Assholes!" While the Nites look on not caring what they say.

Zach: That's more like it.

Jason steps forward and speaks next.

Jason: Last week the Anonymous Raw GM told us that at SummerSlam we will face off against the Hart Dynasty and the Usos in a TLC match, for the Tag Team Championship. All we have to say is, thank you. Thank you for giving us the chance to prove to everyone why we are the greatest tag team in the world. Not only will we take out the Hart Dynasty and the Usos, but we will walk out of SummerSlam with the gold.

Kari: The first SummerSlam involved The Hardy Boyz, the Dudley Boyz, and Edge & Christian who were all great teams. All three made that match, but at SummerSlam we will steal the show.

Zach: For 12 years we have dominated as a tag team and unlike our opponents, we have been in a total of ten ladder matches. That gives us a huge advantage, especially since we've never lost in these matches.

Jason: At SummerSlam, we will defeat the Usos and the Hart Dynasty. But that's until SummerSlam, as for tonight and until then we are not going to be competing until the PPV.

This surprised the crowd and the commentators as Kari begins explaining.

Kari: When my boys got resigned it was added until the PPV, they will not be competing. So, until then we are going to sit back and watch the other teams beat the others up.

Jason: So until then we will see you all at Summer-…

"The Time is up" begins to play with the crowd giving a mixed reaction as John Cena comes out. He then begins running into the ring while the Nites look on surprised.

Cole: And here comes the man who will lead Team WWE against the Nexus at SummerSlam. But what I want to know is why John Cena is out here interrupting the Nites?

Lawler: Well, we know that at Money in the Bank, the Nites attacked him after his match. Maybe he's out here to confront them.

Cole: Yeah, but this may not be a wise thing to do. I think he should be more focused on fighting the Nexus, then confront these two men.

Lawler: If it was me I wouldn't try fighting them alone, this is a bad idea and it's bad enough having one bulls-eye on your chest Cena has two.

Cena: Welcome back boys. I haven't seen you two around these parts in a long time. I see a lot has changed since we last met. Zach, I see you cut your long hair.

Zach nods his head and strokes his short hair.

Cena: I guess you got tired of people mistaking you for a woman huh?

This got a nice reaction from the crowd while Zach looks on a little ticked.

Cena: In all seriousness you do look good. I mean I heard some good things about you. Jason you and Kari got together, and had yourselves some good looking kids. I'm happy for you too and good to see Kari is with her boys. You must be happy, huh?

Kari smiles proudly.

Cena: Of course, I hear the reason why you don't like it on SmackDown is because you are as small as your sex life with any guy you try to get with.

This pissed Kari off who is being held back by Zach, while Jason tries to calm her down.

Cena: And then we get to the youngest member of the three Stooges, Jason Nite.

Jason turns towards Cena not amused.

Cena: You said last week that I'm a disgrace to wrestling and I'm the reason this company sucks?

Cena begins laughing.

Cena: And you tell the crowd they need to come up with something new.

The crowd lets out a small laugh and cheers while the Nites looks un-amused.

Cena: It's not the first time I have heard this and I know it won't be the last. You guys think you can come here and try to make a name for yourselves at my expense? People have tried to do that in the past and guess what? Every one of them ended up getting their butts handed to them and I am still standing. So, if you think you proved anything at Money in the Bank you didn't. All you proved is you like hitting people from behind and beating them down after competing in a match.

Jason walks up to John until they were face to face. Jason lifts the mic close to his mouth and speaks in a serious tone.

Jason: The Nexus kicked your ass and they made a name for themselves in the short time they have been here. But, you see the difference between us and them is we don't need a bunch of guys to beat you down. Hell, my own wife can beat you down even worse than what the Nexus did.

Kari nods in agreement, while some of the fans cheered.

Jason: So John, I suggest you be careful what you say next. You don't want us as your enemy that is the last thing you ever want to do.

Zach walks up as Jason moves out of the way while the big man stands up to Cena.

Zach: So we suggest you focus on the Nexus, than on us. Oh and by the way we heard your old man had some words for us. You tell him if he has something to say to say it to our faces. Then again, he is like you, a gutless, spineless, little man that has no balls.

This changed Cena's expression, while the crowd booed.

Zach: It's no wonder you turned out the way you did. I bet your wife is disappointed to know how much of a worthless man she married to. Maybe after you lose to the Nexus you can tell her to come look me up. I'll show her how a real man can treat her.

John just smiled and threw a wicked left hook as he tries fighting against both men. But, the numbers game took over as both men overpowered Cena.

Suddenly the Hart Dynasty showed up and began attacking the Nites. Just then "We are One" begins to play as every member of the Nexus appeared to attack them.

The rest of Team WWE appeared as they make their way towards the ring. The fight soon turns into a brawl as everyone began fighting one another. Heath Slater is knocked out of the ring and accidentally knocks Kari down after she threw Natalya into the barricade. The Nites saw this and got out of the ring as they begin attacking Slater.

They begin removing the monitors and grab Slater. They lift him up and delivered a double Chokeslam putting him through the table. The crowd began chanting loudly as the Nites make their way up the ramp, while the Nexus exit the ring to check on their fallen comrade. The Nites make it up the ramp and look back to see the Nexus looking angrily towards them.

_Later_

Cole: We are back folks and before we went to a commercial break, the Nites came out here to speak to the WWE Universe, when John Cena interrupted him. It then turned into a brawl until the Hart Dynasty, the Nexus, and Team WWE appeared as it became chaotic. During the brawl, Heath Slater accidentally knocked out Kari Nite and was put through the announce table by the Nites.

They show a replay on the titantron what happened.

Cole: This left everyone shocked and confused by what happened. I mean King why do you think they did that?

Lawler: Simple thing there Cole is that Nexus don't who you are as they said your either Nexus or against us but The Nites showed they are no simple team that these renegades can bulldoze over and wanted to make it loud and clear as we can all see.

Cole: But the question is, will this come back to bite them on the ass?

_Backstage_

The Nites are backstage waiting for Kari to finish with her match. They knew they would have to leave as soon as it's over since the Nexus will probably come for them after what they did. They aren't scared, but with Summerslam closing in they can't risk getting injured. That happened once before and they can't risk it again.

Zach: We should have taken them out at Money in the Bank. They were right there all on the floor injured. We could have attacked them and taken them out. Shit man why didn't we do it?

Jason: Relax this was a little set-back that's all. We both knew we would have to deal with them eventually. We just didn't predict it would be early and before our Summerslam match. But, don't worry they are not stupid enough to make us their enemies…yet.

Zach: How do you know?

Jason: They want to make it to Summerslam, all seven right? They should be thanking us they didn't take out that red head bastard otherwise they would be down a member. All we have to do is bide our time and wait to go after them when we win the tag titles. After they are done we will take care of Cena.

Zach nods his head and lets out a loud sigh.

Zach: I still don't like this especially since I know you don't want put Kari's safety at risk.

Jason lets out a small sigh and nods his head.

Zach: And she doesn't know?

Jason shook his head.

Jason: No, let's keep it that way okay? And if any of those guys lays a finger on her I will make them pay.

Suddenly Bret Hart appears and walks up to the two boys.

Jason: Oh great, here comes father time. What do you want Bret?

Bret Hart: So you guys decide on making an impact by attacking my student, nephew and niece? Then John Cena and now Nexus? Either you're all really brave or really stupid so my guess is you're desperate for the spotlight?

Zach walks up to him.

Zach: I would say the same thing to you old man. I mean after all did you really come back to fight the Nexus or to have one more time in the spotlight like you did when you took Miz's US title and then vacated it because an old guy like you doesn't have it anymore ever since Goldberg broke you.

Bret Hart: Yeah I admit that but I came back to fight these guys after what they did to me and to stop them destroying this great company.

Jason: Oh please, how much can you have left? We have taken on a lot of old timers like you and let's just say they didn't need a bunch of guys to help them win a championship.

Zach: Hell, I can beat you with both my hands tied behind my back.

Bret Hart: Alright then prove it

Zach: Come again?

Bret Hart: You said it yourself you could beat me with both hands tied behind you back so put your money where your mouth is kid or are you scared father time will kick your ass?

Zach turns towards Jason who nods his head.

Zach: All right, but if your family gets involved we're going to make sure you don't make it to Summerslam, deal?

Bret Hart: Fine see out there...little boy.

Zach: Little? *Stands in front of Bret showing the size differences* I'm way taller than you…little old man.

Bret Hart: Bigger they are the harder they fall.

As Bret Hart leaves Zach began muttering in anger.

Jason: Relax big man, you can take on the old man.

Zach: Yeah…I'm going to go um check something.

_Later_

"Bodies" began playing as Zach appeared with Jason and Kari accompanying down to the ring.

Cole: King you have known Bret Hart for a long time. Do you think Bret is making a big mistake? I mean I know he is the Hitman, but look at this guy. Zach is taller, stronger, and younger than Bret.

Lawler: Might? This kid is younger, stronger and taller but Bret has the experience edge and also Zach has his hands tied behind his back so you tell me how this is going to go down?

Cole: Well King, don't forget Zach still has those legs of his to help him out. Remember when he almost kicked Tyson's head off? It just shows you that even with his arms tied he can still do a lot of damage with those legs.

Lawler: True never count out the legs but if Bret as he's done throughout his career he'll go for those legs and lock in that patented sharpshooter.

Zach gets in the ring as the referee starts tying his hands behind his back. Jason and Kari are at ringside watching as Bret Hart's music plays. He appears and begins making his way down to the ring. He hands a fan his sunglasses and walks into the ring looking confident.

Zach doesn't look worried as he begins moving around mocking the Hitman. The two walk up to each other as the crowd cheers loudly for Bret. Zach leans down daring him to hit him. He dares the Hitman to lay the first punch.

Bret hits him with a huge right hand and he has knocked him off balance as he falls to the ground, Bret dares him to get back up as he's about to Bret decided to go for the sharpshooter.

Zach knocks Bret off with his feet and gets up. Bret recovers, but as he charges at Zach he gets kneed in the gut. Zach then kicks Bret in the chest knocking him down. He then begins kicking Bret towards the corner of the ring until he sees the Hart Dynasty appear attacking Jason and Kari.

They then turns Zach and surround him. Bret tries to go for a roll-up but Zach kicks out. He then goes for the Sharpshooter until the Nexus's theme song begins playing. Tyson Kidd and David Hart try to hold them off, but the Nexus overpowered them. Zach gets out of the ring as the Nexus turn their attention to the Hitman.

They begin to surround the Hitman who is all alone. As they prepare to enter the ring John Cena, R-Truth, John Morrison, and the other superstars from the Locker room came out to assist the hall of famer. They begin chasing the Nexus out of the arena while Bret cheers them on from the ring. He turns around and gets hit by the _Night Out_ from the Nites who came back in the ring.

Zach grabs Bret's legs and locks in the Sharpshooter. He puts on the pressure on the Hitman who is passed out from the attack. The Hart Dynasty tried to get involved, but Jason and Kari keep them out. They managed to get in, but before they can attack the Nites they get out of the ring. The Nites begin walking up the ramp shaking hands and laughing at the Harts.

Will the Nites walk out of Summerslam the WWE Tag Team Champions or will the Harts get some payback?

**Not bad for their debut huh? First they are told they will face the champions at SummerSlam in a TLC match. They took out Heath Slater of the Nexus, and then took out Bret Hart. The Nites are on a roll, but for how long? **

**Thank you to my friend for his help on the story and helping me with any mistakes I made. I appreciate it my friend. If you like how this went, then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here and today is Valentine's Day. A day for love, romance, and wasting a lot of money on the person you love. Good holiday huh? I want say thanks to those who left me reviews for the last chapter I appreciate it.**

**Also thanks to my friend TheXMan99 for his help with my chapters, including today with the first match. I described the match that I was looking for, but he wrote down the match itself. So thanks dude I appreciate it and if you guys like the match then go check out his stories. If you are interested in wrestling he wrote five of them, which are all good.**

**Also congratulations to the NXT stars for once again doing another amazing show at NXT TakeOver: Rival. I enjoyed how well the matches went and how we got to see some great matches. I enjoyed watching Neville and Finn stealing the show, the women showing why they are better than the Divas, and the main event title match was one to remember. Can't wait to see what happens next time and hopefully they will get a two-hour TV time.**

**Anyways let us get started with the disclaimer huh? I don't own anything of WWE just my OCs. Also we are one more chapter to go before the SummerSlam chapter so enjoy what happens here before the PPV. Now, let the new chapter begin and enjoy. **

**Battle of the Divas**

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/02/10)_

Cole: We are two weeks away from the biggest part of the summer. Hello everyone I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with the hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler. And King a lot has happened within the last 7 days. Not only did Edge and Jericho walk out on Team WWE, but Bret Hart could be out as well after what happened last week.

Lawler: You said it team WWE is down two members and we might've lost Bret Hart thanks to those damn Nites! Things look grim for SummerSlam right now.

Cole: And I have been told King that the Anonymous Raw General Manager has decided the Nites will not be punished. He said and I quote: "Bret made the challenge, the Hart Dynasty attacked the Nites from behind, and it was Bret's own fault for not watching his back." So because of that the Nites are not going to be punished.

Lawler: Are you kidding me right now?! His own fault? The Nites first attacked The Hart Dynasty, then attacked John Cena, and Bret decides to stand up to these guys and they gang up on him and they don't get punished? What kind of ruling is that?!

Cole: That's what the Anonymous General Managers said and maybe he's right. Bret Hart made the challenge and now he could be out of SummerSlam. The General Manager did say that tonight Kari Nite will face off against Tamina and Natalya in a triple threat match.

Lawler: Everyone knows I love diva action but will the Nites, Usos and Hart's make their presence known?

Cole: I'm sure they will, but the Anonymous GM made a ruling. None of them men will get involved or lay a finger on the other. If say the Hart Dynasty attacks the Nites, they will strip of their championships or if either the Usos or the Nites attack the Harts or the other they will not be competing at Summerslam. I think that sounds fair.

Jerry: It's a fair ruling by our General Manager and also makes sure we get a match at Summerslam.

_Backstage_

Kari is backstage stretching her legs before her match tonight. She is wearing a long light pink shirt, black wrestling outfit underneath it, pink boots, knee and elbow pads, and gloves.

She continues stretching even lifting her left leg up showing off her flexibility. She does the same to the other leg and shows no problems doing it. After she finished stretching she puts on her pink scarf and grabs her title.

She turns around and sees Jason standing there looking surprised. She looks confused on the look on his face.

Kari: Hey, you okay?

Jason snaps out of his thoughts and nods his head.

Jason: Yeah I just came to check to see if you're ready.

Kari: I'm ready and I can't wait to beat Natalya down. By the way, where's Zach?

Jason: He's trying to see if they have some chimichangas. Are you ready?

Kari nods and a small smile appears across her face.

Kari: Thanks for coming. I missed traveling with you guys. You have no idea what is has been like traveling alone.

Jason: We know, we missed you too and we're glad to be here. I just want you to know though whatever happens we've got your back.

Kari walks over and stands on her toes as she gives Jason a kiss on the cheek.

Kari: I know and if you guys get in trouble you know I've got your backs.

Kari walks towards the door and leaves just as Zach comes in eating an apple.

Zach: Hey, you ready to go? *He notices something is up* you okay? You look distracted.

Jason shook his head.

Jason: No, no I'm good let's um go out there and kick some ass.

Zach: Hell yeah!

Throws the apple away which hits Santino in the head knocking him down.

Zach: Sorry dude, now let's go!

_Later_

"New Foundation" begins playing as Natalya appears with David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Tamina is already in the ring with the Usos at ring side watching as one of their Summerslam opponents' shows up.

Justin Roberts: This is a Triple Threat Diva's match schedule for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Tag Team Champions, Natalya! And standing in the ring is her opponent, accompanied by the Usos, Tamina!

Cole: Here comes Natalya alongside with her are the WWE Tag Team Champions the Hart Dynasty. King, Natalya is the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and the niece of Bret "The Hitman" Hart. She will be going up against the daughter of Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka the hall of famer and the youngest member of the Nites, Kari who despite not being raised or trained by a legend she is still one tough woman.

Lawler: Tough? This match will give not only all three teams bragging rights but also whichever divas wins this match will be in line for a Divas Championship match.

Cole: We know Alicia Fox will defend her title against Melina who has been out of actions for months. At Summerslam she makes her return to the ring and will compete for the championship. We also know that Kari is the WWE Women's Champion and will be defending her championship at SummerSlam against Lay-Cool. I wonder though with all her focus on her boys that she is going to be focus for her match.

Lawler: Let's see what happens.

"Bodies" begins playing as Kari appears along with Jason and Zachary Nite. The three make their way down the ring ignoring the response from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: And introducing their opponent, being accompanied to the ring by The Nites, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Kari Nite!

Kari goes into the ring, while Jason and Zach stay at ring side. She hands them her championship and stares down at the two women.

Cole: All three women fighting for not just to prove who the dominant diva is, but to gain momentum for her team heading into Summerslam. King, who do you think has the advantage here tonight?

Lawler: Well I'd say experience wise to Natalya, a woman who is a Hart and also has the toughest upbringing of them all but then there's Tamina who is the daughter of the high flying Jimmy Superfly Snuka and the training she's received from her family can be a factor but then there's Kari, she's the wildcard in this and her style is unpredictable so anything goes in this match.

Cole: Not to mention she is a former four time Diva's and Women's Champion and learned a lot from the Nites. That might be enough to win her this match.

The bell rang and both Natalya and Tamina went at it as Kari watched on they both just brawled as both wanted to prove who was the best of their generation but also who was the best diva in WWE as Tamina threw Natalya over the ropes but she was able to drag the Samoan over with her as they fell to the floor but that left an opening as Kari was on the top rope and from there SHE LANDED A PICTURE PERFECT MOONSAULT!

"KARI! KARI! KARI!" the crowd chanted as Kari made it back to her feet first.

She grabbed Natalya and threw her back into the ring she hooked her in for a front suplex but the second generation superstar countered into a suplex but however Tamina was back in and she threw Natalya out of the way and went to work on Kari but then Natalya threw Tamina back and went for Kari as one again both women were at it again.

Tamina nailed a huge Samoan drop on Natalya and went for a cover but was broken by Kari who was pounding away at Tamina but that just seemed to anger the near six foot diva as she blocked her strike and nailed a couple of head butts to her and then threw her into the corner and BLASTS HER WITH A SUPERKICK! She had taken her down with that jaw dropping kick.

She looked to end it as she went up to the top rope but Natalya met her up there as both were fighting to try and throw one off there but then from out of nowhere Kari was back in the match as she had Natlaya from below and from there TOWER OF DOOM TAKING BOTH NATALYA AND TAMINA OUT!

Kari once again being the opportunist was at the right place and the right time she could take either woman to get the win here and decided to go for a submission and grabbed the leg of Tamina and SHE LOCKED THE INVERTED FIGURE FOUR LEG LOCK! Tamina with all her power was not able to defend against a hold this brutal as she was trapped in the middle of the ring and was about to tap…KARI GOT NAILED WITH A DISCUS CLOTHESLINE BY NATALYA!

Natalya was back in and she took out Kari as she went for the pin, 1-2-TH-NO TAMINA BROKE THE COUNT!

She was barely able to stand but she mustered the strength to get back up and brake the hold as she grabbed Nattie and on her shoulders SHE TOOK HER DOWN WITH A SAMOAN DROP! Tamina had the match well in hand as she looked to finish her opponent off and went to the top rope and was going to utilize her father's finishing move as she was perched on the top rope and looked down on her target but her foot was grabbed by Kari as she kicked her off and Natalya was back up and she threw her off there.

Seeing her chance she waited for the Samoan to get to her feet and SHE GOT DECKED WITH THE DISCUSS CLOTHESLINE! However before she could put her away Zachary Nite was on the apron as he distracted the ref and also Nattie and he then saw her coming towards him he quickly jumped down from there putting his hands up in innocence as per the no contact stipulation he did not touch anyone. But however that didn't stop her team mates from trying to get Zachary away from there as he backed away towards his partner but they were then cornered by The Usos as now they were sandwiched.

But inside the ring Kari capitalized on the interference and SHE DROPPED NATLAYA WITH A SUPERKICK! She dragged her toward the corner where she went up the top ropes and from there SHE NAILS A 450 SPLASH! 1-2-3! KARI GOT A HUGE WIN!

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner…Kari Nite!

He announced her as the winner of the match.

Kari left up the ramp with both Nites as they celebrated a huge win just for bragging rights and going into the title match in a few short weeks.

Cole: What a match. Against all odds Kari not only defeats Natalya and Tamina, but she got her team a lot of momentum for SummerSlam.

Lawler: Kari not only going high risk but she just defeated one of the best divas in the WWE and getting her boys momentum going into SummerSlam.

Cole: Will it be enough though? Can the Nites defeat The Hart Dynasty and the Usos? Or will all the bragging they made come back to bite them on the butt? We'll find out in two weeks.

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/09/10)_

Cole: We are six days away from the biggest party of the summer. Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw. My name is Michael Cole and joining me is the Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and are you ready for tonight?

Lawler: Cole I am pumped up for tonight and after last week all three teams are clawing to get at one another but because of a no contact rule they have to wait a few more days until they can.

Cole: Well tonight all three teams are going to meet for one last confrontation before the PPV this Sunday. And I heard the Anonymous Raw General Manager has called for the police to show up to surround the ring to keep law and order here tonight.

Lawler: Law and order? You need the National Guard to help keep order when these guys collide here tonight!

_Backstage_

Jason and Zach are backstage reading some comics.

Zach: I don't care what people say. Deadpool should get his own movie.

Jason: And you would probably fit the role of playing him huh?

Zach: I'm just as crazy as him, so yes. I do believe I deserve the role.

Jason: The crazy part is I believe that to be true. Anyways, we need to focus on tonight dude. We've got that dumb meeting with us, the Usos, and the champions before SummerSlam.

Zach: I know and I can't wait to get some stuff off my chest.

Jason: You're not the only one.

Kari enters the room with her Women's Championship.

Kari: Guys, we have a problem.

Zach: Is Cena going to be in charge of WWE?

Kari: No, please don't joke around for that.

Just then Wade Barrett came in with the Nexus. Jason and Zach grab their baseball bats and Kari grabs a nearby chair.

Jason: Back off! We got metal bats and we ain't afraid to use them.

Zach: So if you want some come get some…son of a bitch I sound like Cena!

Wade: Calm down gentlemen and lady we're not here to fight.

Zach: Your past history says otherwise.

Jason: Make it quick Wade before you end up not making it to SummerSlam.

Wade: I would like to say that despite what you did a couple of weeks ago when you attacked one of our own, we wanted to thank you for taking out Bret Hart. So because of that the Nexus has agreed not to come after you three as long as you agree to stay out of our ways. You want the tag team titles? Fine, they're yours as long as you stay out of our affairs.

The Nites looked at each other who seemed unsure about this agreement, but with what is at stake this Sunday they figure the Nexus are going to be too busy to deal with them.

Jason: I suppose that seems fair, but just so you know if you do cross us…well you've seen what we are capable of and that's just with the three of us.

Wade nods his head.

Wade: Good luck then gentlemen. You're going to need it for this Sunday.

Zach: Same with you, Wade.

_Later_

Cole stands in the middle of the ring with police officers surrounding the ring. The ring is covered in red tarp and there is a table in the middle of the ring with microphones. The Nites appeared with Kari accompanying them to the ring. The Usos came out next with Tamina. And last came the champions with Natalya. They all enter the ring and stand across from one another.

Cole: Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome the participants for the triple threat TLC match. Please help me welcome, The Nites, the Usos, and the WWE Tag Team Championship the Hart Dynasty.

The crowd began chanting for the Nites after what they did earlier to the Nexus.

Cole: Now remember, the Anonymous General Manager ruled that if either one of you lays a finger on one another then you will be taken out of the TLC championship match, that includes you the Hart Dynasty.

The Harts nod their heads knowing they can wait a few more days before the PPV. As Cole goes to talk again Zach stops him.

Zach: Cole, do us a favor and get out. Ladies, you too. We have some business to discuss with just the boys.

Cole doesn't hesitate as he leaves the ring followed by the girls who leave the ring, but stay around ring side. As soon as they left Zach walks towards the middle of the ring.

Zach: Boys, weeks ago we told you the reason why we are the best and why you guys are nothing to us. You see we don't come from families that used to be wrestlers. Hell, we didn't come from famous families like yours. We grew up in a middle class neighborhood where had to work for what we want. We didn't get in this business because of our families we got here through hard work, blood, sweat, and tears.

The fans began chanting for the Nites again and give them a loud cheer.

Zach: When we did come here before we got fired because this company didn't see what we had. The only reason they brought us back is because they think we've changed. No, we haven't. We came back for one reason to become the Tag Team Champions and prove the world why we are the best in the world. Not the Usos and certainly not you the Hart Dynasty.

Jason takes the mic and backs his friend up.

Jason: It's like he said boys we have been busting our asses for years to get back here, while all of you got here thanks to Bret Hart and your daddy Usos. We didn't have anyone to get us back here except for all we have done in the business. We made it back and we'll be damn if we lose to a bunch of spoiled brats like you guys.

Zach grabs the mic from his friend and speaks again.

Zach: In all fairness Teddy Hart here didn't get raised by the Harts, but did get help from one to get here.

Tyson Kidd: You come in here disrespect our family and the legacy which gave us way to get here today!

Tyson Kidd is held back by David Hart

Zach: You are only here because you kissed the ass of a has-been legend who got his career ended with a kick to the head!

This got some boos from the crowd as it was David Hart's turn to want to attack Zach, but is stopped by the Usos.

Jimmy: We don't care what you think of how we got here. What matters is those Tag Team titles.

Jay: And at SummerSlam, they are coming home to the Usos.

All six men drop their microphones and are preparing to fight when the Nexus' theme song begins to play. The Nexus appears all hurt from the attack earlier, but they are here to fight. The Nites, Usos, and Hart Dynasty run out of the ring and run at the Nexus as a brawl begins to break out.

The police tries to break them apart, but there were too many. Suddenly John Cena, Bret Hart, Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, and R-Truth appeared as they charged towards the fight. The women join in on the fight as they begin brawling against each other.

Cole: It has broken here tonight on Raw. Is this what is going to happen at the biggest party of the summer? We're going to find out this Sunday, at SummerSlam!

**A fight is coming this Sunday huh? How is it going to go? Will the titles change hands, especially with all three teams? And how will Team Cena do against Team Nexus.**

**Find out next time and thanks to my friend again for his help on the story. If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome all to the new chapter and to the first PPV chapter where we will see the Nites go up against the Usos and the Tag Team Champions the Hart Dynasty. In a match that is without question one of my favorites, at least when it involved tag teams. That match is tables, ladders, and chairs.**

**For those new to the match here are the rules: There is no disqualification, no count-out, and the only way to win is to climb the ladder to retrieve the titles that are hanging over the ring. You can use tables, ladders, and chairs to break down your opponents so you can climb the ladder to get the titles. The first one in my view was at WrestleMania 16, but the official first one was at SummerSlam 2000.**

**Where we had Edge and Christian going up against the Dudley Boyz (Bubba-Ray and Bubba Devon Dudley), and the Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy). It was an awesome match that we got to see between all six men where anything went and it helped change the tag team division forever. So that's why in this story we are bringing back the TLC match to SummerSlam with all three teams going up against each other. The match I described, but it was written by my friend the Xman99 who did an awesome work on it.**

**Hopefully you all will like it and will like the chaos that was added into the match. Now let's get on with the chapter shall we? I don't own anything of WWE just my OCs. Enjoy the PPV!**

**Summerslam 2010**

**_Line-up_**

**1. Dolph Ziggler (c) w/ Vickie Guerrero vs. Kofi Kingston for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**2. Alicia Fox (c) vs. Melina for the WWE Diva's Championship**

**3. The Big Show vs. The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk, Joey Mercury, & Luke Gallows) w/ Serena in a Three on one handicap match**

**4. Sheamus (c) vs. Randy Orton for the WWE Championship **

**5. Kane (c) vs. Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**6. The Hart Dynasty (c) w/ Natalya vs. The Nites w/Kari Nite vs. The Usos w/Tamina in a three-way TLC match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **

**7. Team WWE (John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, Bret Hart, R-Truth, John Morrison, and Unknown) vs. The Nexus (Wade Barrett, Skip Sheffield, Michael Tarver, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and Darren Young)**

_(August 15, 2010)_

It has been a crazy night for WWE. Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston's match ended in a no-contest when the Nexus came down and attacked Kofi Kingston. After they took him out they made a promo against team WWE and how they will win tonight. The next match had Melina making her return to the ring and win the Diva's Championship. Lay-Cool appeared mocking Melina and attacked her until Kari came out for the save.

She explains she didn't come out to help Melina, but wants to end this problem with her and Lay-Cool. She fights Lay-Cool in a triple threat match for the Women's Championship. She defeats Michelle when Melina takes Layla down. Kari retains her championship and shakes hands to Melina before leaving.

The next match has the Big Show going up against the Straight Edge Society being accompanied by Serena. The Big Show dominated part of the match, until the SES took back control injuring the hand of the Big Show. The giant took back control and almost got the win on Punk, but the SES came to his aid. Big Show ended the match with a Chokeslam on Joey Mercury right on Luke Gallows while Punk walked out.

The next match has Sheamus defending his WWE Championship against Randy Orton one-on-one. The match had Orton dominate against the champion, but the Celtic Warrior refused to go down so easily. Orton kept fighting on though and even kicking out of the Brogue Kick. Sheamus getting upset gets himself disqualified and Orton takes out his anger with a low-blow.

He then tossed Sheamus on the announce table to deliver the RKO on Sheamus. Orton walked out upset that he didn't win the title, but felt like he will get another shot at it since he did win the match.

The next few matches of the night did not go well with the crowd, until the end of the World Heavyweight Championship. Kane defeated Rey Mysterio and had planned to put him in the casket that Kane brought out. When he opened the casket the Undertaker appeared and revealed it was Kane who took him out months ago. He tried attacking his brother, only for Kane to counter and deliver the Tombstone Piledriver. This left the fans shocked and filled with many questions on what is going on?

_Backstage _

Josh Mathews: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, the Nites.

Jason and Zachary appeared both long black jackets, with a black shirt that shows two skulls facing each other and the "Nites" name in the middle (can't come up with a good shirt if you know any mind helping me out?). Both have on their hands black gloves, dark camo shorts, elbow and knee pads, and black boots.

Josh Mathews: Gentlemen so far we have seen a lot of action tonight at Summerslam, including Kari Nite retaining her Women's Championship. Does that give you guys the confidence that you will walk out tonight the new Tag Team Champions?

Zach begins laughing before placing his arm around Josh's shoulder.

Zach: Of course it means we'll walk out the Tag Team Champions. You see Josh for weeks everyone have doubted us and have been calling us coward because we haven't been competing since making our return. Tonight, is our first match in WWE in four years, tonight we put down the doubters, tonight we will walk out there in the most dangerous match against four other men who want to tear us apart, and tonight! We will become 13 time Tag Team Champions.

Jason nods in agreement and pats Josh on the back.

Jason: Kari won her match, congratulations to her. Tonight, we will do the same and win our match. Then, after we're done we will tell the world that "We told you so."

_Ring_

Justin Roberts: The following contest is the triple threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Drowning Pool's "Bodies" begins playing as Jason and Zachary Nite appeared with the WWE Women's Champion Kari Nite. The crowd gives the team a standing ovation and cheer loudly for them.

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kari Nite at a combined weight of 500 pounds. The team of Jason and Zachary Nite, the Nites!

Cole: Listen to this crowd. This is the first time since making their return to WWE that I have heard the crowd give these guys a standing ovation.

Striker: It's not hard to see why after all Kari was born here and the Nites used to have so many amazing matches here in this city. They have made history every time they compete here. Tonight we might see another historic match when they go up against the Hart Dynasty and the Usos.

Cole: And King what's interesting about this is the legacy all three times have. The Usos their father, David Hart Smith his father the British Bulldog, then there's Tyson Kidd the last student of the Hart Dungeon, and then we have the Nites who were trained by the Legion of Doom. All three teams trained by the best and all former Tag Team Champions.

Lawler: Your right there Cole but for how many weeks now both teams have brutally attacked one another in attempts to one up each other and tonight it could go to another level.

Extreme Music's "Get Up" begins playing as the Usos along with Tamina came out and got a nice cheer from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: Introducing next being accompanied to the ring by Tamina Snuka, at a combined weight of 479 pounds. The Team of Jimmy and Jay the Usos!

Cole: Here comes the Usos who get a second chance at getting the Tag Team Championships. They lost to the Hart Dynasty at Money in the Bank, but tonight could be their night if they can get past the Nites and the Hart Dynasty.

Striker: If anyone can do it it's the Usos. They have everything they need to become champions and tonight they will use all they learned from their father in order to become Tag Team Champions.

Lawler: These guys have been the third party literally in this entire thing and are the only ones to not hold the WWE Tag Team titles and tonight could be the night they finally accomplish that dream.

"New Foundation" begins playing as the Hart Dynasty appears. The crowd gives them a standing ovation and cheers loudly as the champs run into the ring to try getting their hands on the Nites who get out of the ring. The referee keeps them champions from attacking the Nites and asks them for their titles belts so they can be hung.

Cole: The Hart Dynasty want to get their hands on the Nites and I can't blame after all they have done. But still, they need to focus on the task at hands or tonight might be their last night as Tag Team Champions.

Striker nods in agreement.

Striker: And in a match like TLC they'll need to watch their backs, especially against two men like the Nites who have never lost in this kind of match.

Cole: King, does that give the Nites an advantage? Not just in their undefeated streak in this kind of match, but the fact that they have been in a TLC match more times than their opponents?

Lawler: Yes it does to not only have your kind of match and also to be undefeated adds confidence to these men and the fact they have the champs number and even got into their heads just makes them an even bigger threat to the titles.

The match can start with the Hart Dynasty and the Usos attacking the Nites beating them down. They then hit each other's finishers before they throw the Nites out. Then the two teams can fight until one of them tries to get the ladder. The brawl continues until The Harts are thrown to the outside. The Usos hit a double suicide dive taking them out.

Jason goes into the ring and does a high flying move. He runs towards the opponents, does a backflip and then a Moonsault over the top rope landing on them. Zach looks around at the crowd as he is the last on in the ring. So he runs to the turnbuckle, jumps up, and does a crossbody on everyone on the outside.

The Nites then get in the ring with the ladder but are stopped by the Usos. The Nites take control with them beating them in the corner. Zach whips Jay to the corner and he gets hit with a boot. Jay jumps up for a double arm axe handle when Zach caught him and suplexes him to the ladder. Jason superkicks Jimmy and grabs a chair and beats him down on the back with the chair. He then puts him in the middle of the ring with the chair on his chest. He runs towards the ropes, jumps off and lands a double legdrop on Jimmy.

The Nites get the crowd going as they set two tables on the corners of the ring until the Hart Dynasty appears with Tyson hitting a double clothesline from the top rope. David then throws Zach on the outside and lifts him up. He then spears Zach through the table leaving Jason alone. Tyson takes control and hits his finisher on him before throwing him out.

The Harts climb the ladder and are stopped by the Usos who climb the ladders themselves. Jimmy hits a Samoan drop from the top of the ladder to Tyson while David hits a Powerslam from the top of the ladder to Jay. David recovers and tries to climb the ladder but Zach stops him with the chair and then he pounces David off the ladder and into a table.

Zach then tries to climb the ladder but is stopped by Jimmy as they fight on top of the ladder. Tyson stops it and tosses both men to the outside where they land on David and Jay. Tyson climbs the ladder but Jason stops him and tries to powerbomb him, but Tyson counters with a hurricarana. He sees all five men on the outside and so Tyson tries to climb the ladder but Kari stops him and hits her finisher. Natalya appears and they brawl on the outside near the guys. Tamina climb the ladder but instead of grabbing the belt she jumps off and lands on everybody.

The crowd goes nuts seeing that as everyone tries to recover. Jay Usos is first as he gets in the ring but Zach gets in and Jay tries to lay some punches until Zach kicks him in the gut. He hits the three vertical suplexes and goes for Body splash, but is stopped by Jimmy. Jimmy and Jay get on the top rope to Suplex him but Jason stops him and he is joined by Tyson as they try to hit a backsuplex. David gets involved and tosses everyone down as they all crash in the ring and roll out leaving David in the middle of the ring.

He goes for a ladder and tries climbing the ladder until Jason gets in holding his leg. David kicks him off but Jason comes back in by jumping on the ladder behind David and hits a German Suplex. He does it again despite the fall and hits the third time before going to the top rope but instead gets the ladder and hits the frog splash on David from the top.

Jimmy and Jay come in and hit a double superkick. They then get a table and try to put Jason out until Zach tosses Jimmy off the turnbuckle and on top of the announce table. Jay tries hitting him, but Zach counters and hits him with his knee. Zach ducks a swing and locks Jay in a full nelson lock before lifting him up and slamming him to the ring. As he climbs Jason is setting up two tables on the outside.

Zach climbs to the top but Tyson stops him. He tries taking him out but Zach locks him in a full nelson but instead of tossing him off the ladder they jump off and Zach hits him with a Bubba Bomb through the table taking themselves out. Jason goes in to climb the ladder but David stops him and tosses him off the ladder and through the announce Spanish announce table. David climbs up but is stopped by the Usos who push him off and both climb the ladder but David recovers and pushes both men off and they crash through the two tables.

David climbs to the top but Jason recovers and powerbombs him through the table on the outside. Jason climbs to the top and gets the tag titles.

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions, Jason and Zachary the Nites.

Cole: What…a…battle. I have seen a lot of matches in the past but never like what I have just witness.

Striker: There are bodies laid out everywhere and there is so much destruction everywhere. From tables, chairs, ladder, and announce tables. This was the most chaotic TLC match I have ever seen.

Cole: King, you called the first TLC match at Summerslam ten years ago. Would you say this was the best?

Lawler: This was THE best match in TLC history and all three teams put on a show for us and made history not take anything away from the champs but both Hart's and Usos's should not be ashamed as they gave us and themselves a match for the ages.

Matt Striker: No they shouldn't, but congratulations to the Nites, who are now 13X Tag Team Champions.

Michael Cole: The Nites walked in the underdogs, and are now walking out with the gold.

_Later_

The final match of the night has Team WWE going up against Team Nexus with the final member of Team WWE being Daniel Bryan who made his return. Bryan eliminated Darren Young quickly with the LeBell Lock making him tap out. Michael Tarver was next by John Morrison after Starship Pain. Morrison and R-Truth get eliminated quickly though by Skip Sheffield before he is taken out by a chair by Bret Hart getting himself eliminated by disqualification.

Edge gets the pin on Skip after a Codebreaker from Jericho. Jericho eliminates David Otunga next with the Walls of Jericho before he and Edge are eliminated by Heath Slater. Bryan gets the next eliminated on Slater after making him tap out, but he is eliminated next after Miz took him out. Cena gets the final two eliminations after getting the pin on Justin Gabriel and making Barrett tap out to the STF.

Cena celebrates his win with the fans as they won the battle against the Nexus. But Barrett as he heads up the ramp knows the war is far from over and the Nexus will get their revenge soon.

**_Results_**

**1. Dolph Ziggler (c) w/ Vickie Guerrero vs. Kofi Kingston ended in a no-contest**

**2. Melina defeated Alicia Fox (c) to win the WWE Diva's Championship**

**3. Kari Nite (c) defeated Layla and Michelle McCool retained her WWE Women's Championship**

**4. The Big Show defeated the Straight Edge Society**

**5. Randy Orton defeated Sheamus (c) by disqualification**

**6. Kane (c) defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship**

**7. The Nites defeated the Hart Dynasty (c) and the Usos to win the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**8. Team WWE defeated the Nexus **

**That's the end of the PPV chapter and I hope you all like what happened. Thanks to my friend for his help again on the chapter with the TLC match. I hope you all like how it went and if you want to check out his work you can go find them on his profile. They're all good and if you're a wrestling fan you will like them.**

**The Nites are now the new champions, but how long will their reign last? Will they continue to dominate as tag team champions or will one of the two teams that lost get the titles? Well if you remember anything from how 2010 went for WWE you know what will happen to one of these teams. Tune in next time to see what happens next and how things will go. **

**If you guys liked what happened then leave some reviews. If you guys didn't like what happened then don't leave a flame review. The next chapter will take some time to work on, but I hope you guys like happens next time. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


End file.
